Cut Short Beard Less
by nambnb
Summary: Answering a prompt on T&B-anon-meme again, this time Barnaby and Kotetsu run into an emergency without the suits, resulting in Barnaby having to cut his hair and Kotetsu sharing his fate by giving up on his own trademark sign, too.
1. The Staff's Reaction

"So how did that happen again?" Agnes voice echoed through the whole tv station while the formerly top ranked duo of heroes, who were stuck at second league now, stood at attention in front of her. Kotetsu tried his best to avoid direct eye contact much like he expected to be turned into stone or something ill-fated like that should he dare to look up to Agnes properly. Next to him his partner Barnaby seemed much less worried by the whole situation although he did not look at Agnes either - his unfazed stare pierced right through her as he gave is report.

"We were called to the scene without having the chance to put our armored suits on and Lunatic took advantage of us being less protected. As he fired one of his fire arrows, I got hit after twisting my ankle and Kotetsu-san was more interested in my well-being than in chasing the villian, so he escaped." A gentle smile adorned his lips as he looked over to his partner, who still gave off the image of a scolded schoolboy.

"I'm not talking about Tiger saving your ass, but about you being unable to take a chance to finally make your comeback!" She poked him rudely at the chest with one long-nailed, manicured finger. "And not just that, you ruined your trademark look, too!" She roughly took a bunch of charred hair in her fist, yanking it into Barnaby's face. "Your image is all you have left at the moment and you ruin it by a rookie mistake like that?"

"Hey, Agnes, stop that, please." Seeing Bunny being grabbed so harshly had awakened Tiger's protective urges and he waved his hands in an arbitrating gesture. "Let go of his hair, okay?" Holding Agnes' wrist by one hand he put on a solemn face to appeal to her conscience. "We are lucky the degree of burned skin on his neck is not too bad and he will probably heel soon. What is a bit of burnt hair compared to the life of a person?"

"This not JUST about HAIR, Kaburagi T. Kotetsu! His blonde curls belong to his trademark look, much like that poor excuse of a beard in your face! It will decrease his fanbase if he cuts it! And lesser fanbase means lower ratings for Hero TV!"

It didn't happen often that Kotetsu's patience snapped, but it did now. There was an unholy amount of swearwords he would have loved to pour out on this narrow minded, conceited woman, but knowing her, she would just spit something more evil in his face in return. So instead of insulting her, his eyes shimmered with pure provocation.  
"So you think loosing fanbase is bad, huh? I might not have many fans but I will make sure the ones I have will loathe watching your stuck-up show, too." That said he grabbed Barnaby's wrist and stormed out of the room, not caring for the "We are not done talking yet!" that was cat-called at him.

"Kotetsu-san, what did you mean by that?", an irritated Barnaby asked while he was dragged around the corridors.

"You will see, Bunny."

"Kotetsu-san, slow down, please!"

Bunny's pleading instantly reawakened the memory that his partner had twisted his ankle barely an hour ago and he stopped instantly, looking worriedly at his partner limping behind him as he made up in steps. "I'm sorry, Bunny, I forgot."

"It's okay." The blonde gritted his teeth as he got in a more comfortable position by shifting his weight to the other foot.

Kotetsu bit his lip and hoisted Barnaby up in his arms - under protest of the latter - to find a room where he could properly look at his partner. It so happened that the infirmary of Hero TV, which they passed, was currently unoccupied, enabling Kotetsu to search for some ointment through the medicine cabinet. Barnaby had been forced to sit on one of the hospital beds.

"I'm telling you I'll be fine, Kotetsu-san. No need to get so worried about something like that."

"Don't take an injury on your foot lightly when your strong points are high jumps and kicks."

Kotetsu got on one knee infront of him, dabbing ointment on the hurt ankle and wrapped it into a support bandage so Barnaby could move less hindered. As his hand stroke the injured leg, he looked up to Barnaby and his face clouded even more with concern at the sight of charred hair hanging from the blondes shoulders. He carefully took a strand of the crisp mass in his hand.

"This is my fault. I didn't watch out for you."

"Don't talk nonsense, Kotetsu-san. I'm neither a girl nor a passerby you have to protect, I'm a hero myself. So if anyone is to blame for me getting hit it is solely myself." His hands reached down to pet the other's head. "Besides, if you hadn't been so swift to react and extinguished the fire in my hair, much worse than a burnt neck and some scorched hair would have been the result."

"But aren't you traumatized enough by fire as it is already?"

Barnaby's smile took a turn from encouraging to sad that made Kotetsu slap himself inwardly for what he had mentioned just now. He got an answer with gritted teeth from the young man.

"One more reason to put this madman behind bars."

Kotetsu's corners of the mouth rose upwards slightly, but were swallowed by a stern expression on his whole face the next moment.  
A heavy silence began to lay down on the room and stretched between them.  
The ticking of the wall clock seemed to get unbearably louder with each movement of its clockhands.

Barnaby finally broke the quietness again.

"By the way, Kotetsu-san. What did you mean when you declared war against Agnes by saying you would raise your fanbase against the show?"

"Uh." Kotetsu gave the look of somebody banged over the head with a frying pan - a very heavy one - and turned his neck in a robotic way towards his partner. He answered him without looking him in the eye. "Oh... that. Well, you see", he rubbed his neck with a sheepish look on his face, before he let Barnaby in on his plan in a whispered tone.

"You want to do what? You don't have to!" Barnaby seemed more than scandalised by the whole idea.

"But Bunny, Agnes said so herself, didn't she? That your 'trademark look' is ruined. But it isn't fair if it's only you, we are partners after all!"

"Don't give me that crap about being partners in this!" He was really pissed now. "You just want to come down on Agnes like a ton of bricks, that's all!"

"Yes I do!"

The sudden confession threw Barnaby off guard. Kotetsu's eyes were sparkling furiously and inspired at the same time. It seemed like no argument would win over his aspiration to get his way. Barnaby slapped a hand to his face and pulled it down with a groan. He tried hard to settle down again and looked Kotetsu in the face with a piercing look.

"Are you sure about this? Isn't it important to you, seeing as how long you kept it that way?"

"It's just hair, Bunny, it will regrow."

Barnaby hummed yieldingly and ran his fingers through the other's dark strands of hair, cupping his chin as he went.  
Well, he had to confess it was somehow tempting to see how Kotetsu would look that way.

* * *

The next day, two men stood infront of Lloyds desk. He was pretty sure he was supposed to recognize them, but something that usually should have completed their appearence was gone.  
For instance, Barnaby's usually thick, curly long hair was cut off - which, according to yesterday's incident, had a suitable justification. But the more odd feeling came from the man next to him, who was supposed to be in his thirty-somethings, but looked oddly... younger today. He couldn't really make out what the reason for that was, though.

Determined not to let it bother him, he opened his calendar and read out the heroes' shedules for the day.  
"Seeing as Barnaby is hurt and we only want you in action as a combi, you are set off calls for the time being. You have an interview concerning Barnaby's well-being at 9 a. m. and a discussion panel with your fans at 10 a. m. Furthermore there is a long since sheduled shooting coming up around 3 p. m., but I am not sure whether we can market a Barnaby that is not looking his best."

"What do you mean, not looking his best, he looks fine!", Kotetsu tried to defend his partner's honour - or looks in that case.

"Kotetsu-san, what did I tell you about the overprotective urges towards me yesterday?"

"Uh... 'Cease them or suffer the consequences'?"

"Exactly." Barnaby set his glasses in place to emphasize that he would not tolerate dissent and flashed one of his most appealing smiles towards Lloyds, who nearly flinched at the 180 degree change of Barnaby's mood. "How about we let the fans from today's panel decide whether they want to see pictures of us in our current state, Mr. Lloyds?"

"Ah, yes, that would be a good idea, I suppose." Was this guy infront of him really 26? He could easily be mistaken for being a good five years younger with his current hairstlye that let his short curls end close to the earlobe and made him look a good deal like a snotty brat. Regaining his posture after coughing slightly, Llyods bid them good-bye and waved for them to leave his office.

As they took their seats in the open space office, the secretary greeted them with her usual stoic nod and then resumed her work. Turning on the screen of his computer, Barnaby smiled openly at Kotetsu, who wore a scowl on his face since leaving Llyods' office.

"Don't sulk, Kotetsu-san. I think you look good that way."

"Well duh, thank you, but if not even Lloyds recognizes that it's gone, who will?"

"Your fans will for sure, don't worry. Do I see some new fanletters piled up in your inbox over there, Kotetsu-san?"

"Huh?" Kotetsu looked to the small box to his left. It was often cluttered with envelopes containing fines, but today some typical fan letters (envelopes decorated with stars, hearts and generally in girlish colours) were put in there, too. Kotetsu fondly took them out of his inbox and stashed them away in his bag to take them home to read later. His expression had just brightened up when his view fell upon the heap of fanletters inside the rolling file cabinet next to Barnaby's table. This guy was as disgustingly popular as ever.

Following his partner's look, Barnaby smiled a bit starched at his fan mail as he pretty much knew what Kotetsu must think about now. "Well, I was hurt yesterday, I guess they want to confirm that I'm alright. Though they will see that for themselves in the interview later." As he looked back, he saw the same furrowed eyebrows and concerned expression that his partner seemed unable to shake off completely since yesterday. He self-consciously put a hand over his nape, guessing that he must have seen the large white adhesive plaster which could not be covered by hair anymore.

"Look, when Lunatic's fire arrow hit your shoulder over two years ago, it was worse, got it? The degree of burn is low, it will heal completely. So stop giving me a look like I lost a limb or something!"

He rushed out of the room. Cursing, Kotetsu got up to follow him. Still walking with a limp, Barnaby hadn't gotten far yet as Kotetsu caught up with him and grabbed him by the arm. "Wait, Bunny, please!" Receiving stern looks from other office workers for his shouting, Kotetsu urged Barnaby into a small conference room next to them, which wasn't in use at the moment. Cornering Barnaby between his arms against the wall, he started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Bunny. I can't do anything about worrying, you know?"

"But it WASN'T your FAULT, so stop acting like it was or I'll swear I'll kick you in the stomach so you won't wake up for days to come!"

Kotetsu let a heavy sigh escape his throat, before he reached up to caress the blonde's cheek with the back of his hand. "I'll try."  
His fingers twisted one short curl from Barnaby's bangs as he looked him in the eye. "You look cute that way, you know that?"

"And you look like a milksop with that clean shaved chin of yours."

"Aww, says the same guy who told me I look good that way just a few minutes ago." Kotetsu chuckled. "And who is blushing now."

"Well I couldn't help that, it's the truth." Barnaby pressed his lips together while the other took his face in both hands, lifting it slightly to plant a kiss on his pouting mouth. He was just about to melt into the kiss when his call band rang and an automatic announcement told him that his interview was due in half an hour. Cursing under his breath, Barnaby turned to go, but Kotetsu stopped him by covering his hand on the handle and planted a kiss on the back of his head. Inhaling the scent of his partner's shortened locks, he murmured into his ear.

"We have a break between noon and 3 p. m., right?"

"Only if you won't leave any marks on my body."

"I can't guarantee that."


	2. Response of Media & Fangirls

The interview concerning Barnaby's well-being seemed to be done in a flash - a flash involving cameras continuously taking pictures of him and a shower of questions pouring down his head, mostly repeating the same content again and again: Was he fine? Where was he hurt exactly? How long would his recovery take and how long would he not be in action? Who was his hairstylist? Would he let his hair regrow? And if not, would this become the new Barnaby-style?

Kotetsu yawned in a corner while he watched the whole scenario with no particular interest. He wasn't envious of Barnaby about this aspect of his popularity. His whole life seemed to have to be caught on camera or other media. These vultures would probably make a spectacle about him every time he even so much as got back with a single scratch from a mission, if one let them. Kotetsu looked at his watch boredly and noted that they literally tore Barnaby apart for a good half an hour already. Plus, his partner seemed to try making eye contact with him for a good minute by now. Time to end this then. A few steps with his long legs let him reach Barnaby's pedestal and he fished him out from beneath the sea of microphones hanging all around his head. Ignoring the scandalised protesting reporters, he guided Barnaby away from the landing and out of the room in a professional, bodyguard-like way.

Barnaby struggled for breath as Kotetsu shut the door behind them. "God, they were behaving like I had grown myself a second head!"

Kotetsu snorted and shrugged. "I doubt that would have made any less impact, indeed." He heard him sigh heavily. "Don't let all your energy run out, yet, we still have the fan panel to attend to and you know how fangirls can act."

"Don't remind me..." Somehow Barnaby's already fair skin seemed to gain two shades of pale.

Kotetsu patted his partner on the shoulder and leaned in to Barnaby's ear. "Don't forget that after we are done we have a nice break. No calls for us today after all."

Barnaby was quite sure Kotetsu would have prefered any kind of emergency situation over attending a discussion panel with their fans. To be honest, he almost wished for that as well, but a persistent voice in his head told him that things like these belonged to being a hero, too. So he pulled himself together, set his jacket straight and combed through his short hair with one swift motion. Giving his partner a look that had the meaning of 'cling together, swing together' they headed for their next destination.

The fans at the discussion panel first reacted as ever when their high pitched squeals greeted the two heroes as they entered the stage. Most fans were crying "Barnaby!", but some cheered "Tiger!" as well. That settled into some kind of awkward silence when they had taken their seets infront of the fans who now had the chance to properly look at their admired heroes. Kotetsu swallowed hard, feeling himself like some prey infront of a horde of hungry beasts, while Barnaby flashed his usual model-like smile at them. A murmur of 'It's SO short!' started to erupt between the fans as they began facing each other, some of them looked like they were about to cry any moment now. Barnaby still held his posture like nothing had happened and asked whether anyone had a question in particular that they wanted to be answered.

The fans didn't seem like they had recovered from the shock just yet, but then one shy hand rose slowly up into the air from the back rows.

"Yes, what is your question, please?", Barnaby asked with a reassuring smile.

A fangirl with long dark hair rose timidly from her seat. "It's about Tiger. Is he here today?"

The man in question looked taken aback for a second. He then took the microphone into one hand and answered in a completely baffled tone.  
"I am right here! Can't you see me?" He waved at her.

"Are you really Tiger? I mean... your voice just sounds like him, but... where is your cat-beard?"

A newly fanned murmur spread among the fans, most of them looking at Tiger for real just about now.

Barnaby grinned like a fox, even chuckled slightly, as he answered the fan as well.

"I can assure you this is the real one sitting next to me. And as for why he lost his trademark sign, too, well... let's say he wanted to compete with me concerning getting a new look for himself."

"Please regrow it!" It was the same fan that had spoken already, she even seemed to bite back some tears as she stated her demand. "You may look then years younger now, but you are not looking cute anymore." She slumped back onto her seat, red up to her ears as some other fans stared at her open-mouthed.

"C-c-cute...", Kotetsu had to swallow hard - again - since this was the first time in years that anyone had called him something even close to 'cute'. Normally he would describe other people that way instead of vice versa. His cheeks gained a slight blush as he put a hand over his mouth and crumpled back into his seat. The red glow on his face wasn't too visible considering his tanned skin, but Barnaby could see it well. He took a mental note to call the old man cute as soon as the occasion would arise.

"What about Barnaby?" Another fan had risen from her seat, brows furrowed and hands balled into fists. "Will YOU regrow your hair?"

"Yeah, will you?" Yet another girl got up, her tone was sharper.

Behind her, one of the girls demanded: "Grow your hair back!"

"Yeah!" More and more fans joined in and chanted. "Yeah!" "Grow it back!" "Grow it back!"

"I think he is HOT with short hair!"

"EH?"

A collective turning of heads waved through the masses of people, trying to make out the one who dared not to follow the consensus. She wasn't hard to spot, a blonde girl with a hairstyle close to Barnaby's had mounted her chair and grinned with crossed arms down to the people looking up to her. "What? Don't you think so? Look at him!" She gave an upwards-nod with her chin pointing in Barnaby's direction. "He looks younger, cheekier, hell I want to run my fingers over his scalp and ruffle his short short hair just to get scolded!" She really seemed inflamed to do that.

The crowd whispered again as they thoroughly scanned Barnaby Brooks Jr. for the second time today. Said hero slid back in his seat until he met its backrest and wished he could back down even further. His nails began to dig into the armrests and his smile seemed to resemble gritted teeth more and more. Kotetsu knew his partner wouldn't react like that under normal circumstances, but looking back from him to the fans, he was sure he could feel the piercing looks that shot right through Barnaby, too. Poor guy. Being super popular definitely had its flaws.

"I want to run my fingers through his hair!"

One girl had lost it and like setting off an avalanche dozens of other girls started to yell things like "I want to touch Barnaby!"

Soon the collective screams of fangirls poured together in a tumultuous uproar filling the room.

Barnaby gripped the microphone like a professional in an attempt to calm them down, but it seemed too late already.

One after another, the girls left their seats and the masses rushed forward and threatened to mount the barricades between themselves and the heroes at the stage. The bodyguards in the passageway between stage and fangirls had diffictulty keeping them down. Getting Barnaby in their glittery nailed fingers seemed all too desireable to the fans at the moment. So the crowd kept pushing and giving the bodyguards a hard time, while Kotetsu and Barnaby got up from their seats to evacuate the stage.

Some of the girls had climbed the stage already and ran screaming towards Barnaby. They even outrun him as he was not fast enough to flee due to his ankle still hurting from being twisted yesterday. Some of them came close enough to grab Barnaby's short curls, ripping some of his hair out.

Kotetsu, who had held up the door for Barnaby, stormed back to elbow the fans away, bent down and flung his partner over his shoulder as he activated his hundred power. Carrying him to safety in a flash, he was about to shut the door separating stage and backstage area, when he looked back. Seeing as their bodyguards were about to be trampled to death beneath an armee of high heeled girls, he ran back to lift the two bodybuards up by their collars and pulled them away from the crushing fans. Carrying one man under each arm he ran for it again while the crowd followed. Slamming the thick hard metallic door in their faces, Kotetsu sighed heavily as he slumped down at the door, the blue glow leaving him as he had outrun his powers' time limit.

"Fangirls... giving me the creeps... for real now."

Barnaby, who had narrowly escaped being groped by hundreds of fans, wiped some cold sweat from his chin.

"Yeah... they... sure are hard to control once fired up."

Kotetsu sighed in annoyance as he pulled down his hat. "Hah! And I forgot to tell them not to watch Hero TV, too!"

"Well, I am just happy I got away without getting bald by them ripping all the hair out I have left."

Kotetsu pointed at him. "A bald Bunny?" He broke out in laughter. "If you ever pull a thing like that I am sure the crime rate would hit a new record!" He held his stomach from laughing too hard. "They would kill you for sure then! All of them! At the same time!"

"That's not funny." Barnaby grimaced at the thought of thousands of people trying to kill him for good. He winced as he touched the spots on his head were he had lost some hair.

"Yeah, you are right." Seing Barnaby suffer had sobered him up immediately and he gave him a reassuring look now. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't let them do anything like that to you anyway."

Barnaby scoffed at him. "You have your overprotecting-urges-day again today, right? It's getting annoying." He blushed though, as he remembered the way he had been saved just a moment ago.

"Awww, come on, Bunny-chan!" Kotetsu swung one forearm on Barnaby's shoulder and tilted his head as he looked at him. "Let the old man guard you for a while, huh?"

Barnaby adjusted his glasses and looked back languidly. "You mean the CUTE old man right infront of me? How could I ever request such a thing of him?"

"Please excuse our interruption, but we are really sorry we couldn't protect you from getting harmed!"

The voices of both their bodyguards in addition to a nearly 90-degree-bow infront of them stopped the heroes' bickering and they looked at them in surprise. "It is our task as security guards to protect you, yet we were the ones who had to be saved. Please accept our apologies!"

"Mah, mah.", Kotetsu held up his hands in a soothing gesture, "No harm done, right, Bunny?" He turned his head to his partner, seeing his torn hairstyle and looked back at them with an anguished smile. "At least nobody got hurt badly."

Barnaby pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again - a sign of him getting angrier by the minute. "Let's just say all of us underestimated the tension this whole discussion would bring up. So I advice that we forget about it this once."

The body guards visibly shrunk infront of him, bowing again and again while backing away from them until they reached the nearest corner and vanished out of sight.

"Geez, did you really have to do that?" Kotetsu was about to reach out and ruffle Barnaby's hair as his hand stopped in midair, remembering that Barnaby's head must still hurt. Barnaby leaned into his opened palm though, looking up at his partner from below.

"Yes I had to, I want to have my break now - badly."

Kotetsu would not object to this.


	3. A Partner's Opinion

Kotetsu had cupped Barnaby's face and planted dozens of light kisses on his skin. One kiss went close to his mouth, the next one to his cheek, followed by being kissed on the bridge of his nose and on his forehead afterwards. Barnaby had his eyes closed and stood completely still while he enjoyed the caressing.

They had decided to relocate their lunch break from the canteen of Apollon Media to Barnaby's apartment. Some Chinese takeout sat in its unopened boxes on top of the small table attached to Barnaby's reclining chair. The reason the food had been forgotten was simple: After his partner had taken off his red jacket and tossed it against the nearest wall as they entered the room, the old man had run his fingers through Barnaby's hair in an attempt to cheer him up and Barnaby had flung his arms around Kotetsu's neck and started to kiss him.

Kotetsu had planted his latest kiss on top of Barnaby's head, right into the crown of his short locks, inhaling his partner's scent as he gently stroked the back of the blonde's head. His curls might be shortened now, but Kotetsu still liked the feeling when they bounced off from under his fingers as he went through his partner's hair.  
Barnaby seized the opportunity to playfully bite Kotetsu's naked chin. He knew the older man was sensitive there and earned himself a groan as he continued to nibble and lick on the other's jaw. Normally his beard would prevent this kind of action, but since his 'defence' was weakened now, Barnaby had his chance.  
Kotetsu took revenge by using one of the obvious benefits a short-haired Barnaby had: His ears were visible now, practically inviting Kotetsu to lick down the pavilion of his ear and to nibble on his earlobes. And the appreciative sounds the blonde made while he did this were all too delicious.

Barnaby tilted his head sideways, allowing his partner to lick down from his ear to his neck only to be stopped by a golden necklace. Annoyed by the sheer existence of the accessory the older man grumbled slightly as he slid his fingers underneath the golden chain and was about to continue his way to the other's collarbone, when he heard his partner whince. The moment he was about to ask what was wrong, the blonde had taken a step backwards and nearly tripped, had it not been for Kotetsu's securing hands holding him back.

"Bunny, what's wrong?"

Barnaby unconsciously put a hand over his neck and answered with a constrained smile. "Nothing, just the chain rubbing against the plaster in the wrong way and me misstepping on my bad leg."

"Oh." So he had hurt him. "I'm sorry, Bunny. How about you sit down in your chair then? We should finally eat that Chinese take-out, too, before it get's cold."

Barnaby pressed his lips into a thin line while furling his eyebrows. Oh no, he wouldn't let the old man escape like this. He wanted him to sit in that chair? Well, fine. He went to the chair with the old man following behind him, turned around in the right moment and - hurt ankle or not - tripped him just fine so Kotetsu fell into the chair instead. Before he could get up and protest, Barnaby had already straddled his lap and grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"The hell Bunny, what are you doing?"

"Any complaints, old man? I AM sitting, right?"

"But it's not the right way round!" He wriggled like an unruly child in an effort to get up, but was pushed back into the chair with Barnaby showing a confident smile.

"Oh yes, this is quite the right way, Kotetsu-san." That said, he pulled his black tee over his head and let it slide to the floor, looking down at his partner hungrily. "Stop making a fuss and let's continue where we just left off, shall we?"

Barnaby moved his hips slightly and a suppressed moan escaped Kotetsu's lips. He was at least as turned on as his partner and to be honest, he didn't really mind to go on. It was just that sudden change of mood that irritated him and now Barnaby was clearly in control of the situation. The blonde slowed down again though, as soon as he leant forward to start licking his partner's beardless chin again. Kotetsu answered the further care to his sensible spot with an unwitting moan. He was like a big cat ruffled at just the right place to curr to its heart's content, but seemed paralyzed in his motions simultaneously, seeing as he curled his fingers and squirmed in the seat. No wonder he disliked it subconsciously, even if he purred with relish at the same time.

Barnaby enjoyed the view with a grin, but that wasn't the highest of joy he could get out of the old man before the actual intercourse took place yet. Leaving Kotetsu's chin alone and letting him deal with the afterglow of a still lasting ticklish sensation, Barnaby loosened the other's tie and unbuttoned and took off his dress shirt to worship his tanned chest with his tongue. Kotetsu reached for the blonde's head to pat him while his eyes followed him lazily, before he closed them again to enjoy the treatment with a low sigh of pleasure.

The blonde fully intended to end the quiet before the storm, though, so he unbuckled Kotetsu's belt and unzipped his pants. His shorts were tight against a prominent bulge and Barnaby couldn't resist to let one finger slide upwards and earn himself another delicious, if stifled, groan.

"Bunny, let me do something for you, too." The older man huffed and cupped Barnaby's chin.

His lover only grinned upwards while leaning into the touch. "Later, Kotetsu-san."

Barnaby peeled the shorts off his lover's cock and gave it an appreciative lick before he swallowed it. His wet tongue swirled around the hard member and he started to suck on it while slowly moving his head up and down.

Barnaby loved the sight of the older man throwing his head back in full bliss. Moaning and panting and not knowing where to put his feelings, he writhed beneath him while his partner nearly let go of Kotetsu's cock, then swallowed him whole again, sucked hard on the length and caressed the underside with his tongue. He knew all the spots Kotetsu liked best and took advantage of that knowledge shamelessly. Looking up from below again, he saw Kotetsu cringe and claw his fingers into the black dyed leather of the reclining chair like his life depended on it. One amber eye cracked open just a little, staring down into mint green depths before he squeezed his eye shut again and moaned audibly.  
No longer able to hold back, one of Kotetsu's hands slid down and got hold of Barnaby's short hair while his hips started to move upwards. He wanted it deeper, harder, more - but before he could start fucking Barnaby's face, the blonde let go of his cock for real now.

Earning himself an unsatisfied look of "Whyyy?" written all over his face, Barnaby got up and kissed his pouting lips.  
"Not yet, Kotetsu-san, I'd like to have some fun, too, now."

Kotetsu looked at Barnaby's lower body as the blonde straddled him again. He was so hard and willing that the textile of the cargo pants confining his manhood looked hurtfully tight. Even as the older unzipped Barnaby's pants, his briefs clearly showed signs of precum leeking through the fabric. Kotetsu reached into his underwear to give his partner a hard rub and the blonde answered him with an aching moan.

"You sure you wanna top me, Bunny? You don't seem in any condition to do so."

"Who said anything about topping you, old man?"

From which pocket had the blonde conjured up this small package of lube now?

"Stop stroking me and better prepare me down there." Even as Barnaby had meant to say it like a command while dangling the little bag infront of Kotetsu's nose, his breath came out strangled. Obviously, watching and fondling his partner had aroused him way more than he would admit. And Kotetsu had to grin about the dark blush spreading all over the blonde's face. He was so cute when being flustered.  
Well, Kotetsu didn't really care about their positions either way, so he took the bag and ripped it open, smearing a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He would make Barnaby feel so good that he would forget all about this stupid day for sure.

But first he decided to tease the blonde a bit as payback, so he rubbed the lube purposefully slowly between his fingers while simply looking at him. Aside from Barnaby's blushed face, his shoulders moved visibly with every hard breath he drew. His nipples stood erect but neglected, not even half way red enough for Kotetsu's taste, but that could be corrected.  
He leaned forwards to circle one of the tout buds with his tongue before nipping on it. His clean hand stroke up from Barnaby's back to the other nipple to pinch it playfully. While Barnaby began to moan and was distracted with what happened to his upper body, Kotetsu's coated hand found its way to Barnaby's ass and one finger slowly pushed inside of him. The blonde startled up a bit, but soon found himself getting sidetracked again by Kotetsu kissing and kneeding his whole chest. A second finger, and then a third one joined the others and wriggled and stretched inside of the blonde.

When Kotetsu was satisfied with the feeling of a Barnaby completely tensing up upwards, but a relaxing feeling around his fingers, Kotetsu asked him to turn around so that he would face away from him. Barnaby complied with a slight grumble, but forgot all about complaints when he felt Kotetsu's cock grinding against the cleft of his ass. He wasn't about to stall the moment they would unite any longer, would he?  
When Kotetsu's cock slowly slid inside of Barnaby, he answered the sensation with a relieved moan before sitting up with a jerk as he felt the other hitting his prostate just right. Kotetsu noticed the shiver running down Barnaby's spine and guessed he must have hit his good spot on the first try. Not wasting any more time he started to shove himself deep inside of him before he began to move rhythmically. He went slowly at first, enjoying everytime Barnaby's breath hitched as he burried himself even deeper with every thrust and fucked him hard.

Barnaby started to rock on top of him, trying to match the movements of his partner, but lacking support, his hands searched for Kotetsu's which clung round his hips with a strong hold. Placing his hands on top of his lover's, he gained more momentum as his hips bounced up and down, trying to guide Kotetsu's cock to hit the right spot inside of him again and again. He did, oh he did it so fucking well Barnaby began to see sparks and threw his head around uncaring for the wound on his neck.

"Bunny", Kotetsu's voice sounded hoarse while he tried to keep up the heavy rhythm of his thrusts., "Bunny, are you okay?"  
The blonde's breath sounded so strained it kept worrying him. And that angle of his neck didn't seem enjoyable, too, for an injured person.  
"Bunny!"

"I... feel fine... Don't you dare... to stop now...!" He gasped for breath, but he neglected to notice the smarting burn on his neck since he felt so good down there. Just a little more and he would be there.

Kotetsu growled when he failed to shift his position due to Barnaby holding his hands. "Let go of me, Bunny."

"No." Barnaby rocked on.

Kotetsu's teeth were gritted as he snarled. "Turn around!"

"No!"

With a growl Kotetsu pushed himself away from the chairback and bit Barnaby right into his shoulder, hitting a spot he knew would jolt a quiver through the blonde's body and make at least one hand stop clasping over his own. Pulling one hand away and pushing the other one free as well, Kotetsu urged Barnaby to turn around again.  
"Stop clamping down on my cock so much, Bunny, and do as I say!" He warned him in a tone that didn't allow any back talk.

Barnaby whinced ruefully as their pace was interrupted by him changing positions, so that he straddled the older man's lap again, facing him as he inserted the other's cock anew with a groan. Kotetsu drew in a sharp breath, before reaching out for Barnaby's back of the head and guided him towards his chest. But Barnaby didn't want any sugar sex, not now, not when he had been so close to climax just a second ago. He cursed under his breath in frustration. Sometimes this caring old man was just so annoying!

Kotetsu stiffled his protest with a kiss, a deep and calming one, while stroking through Barnaby's short locks. He lured out Barnaby's tongue and played with it until the blonde was so immersed into the kiss that he relaxed once again. His big tanned hands slid down Barnaby's body to settle on the blonde's ass possessively. Kneeding the firm pale buttocks, he started to take up his former pace inside of his lover again.  
Barnaby groaned and craned his neck again, but Kotetsu murmured into his ear.  
"Embrace me, Bunny."

Barnaby whimpered but did as he was told, burried his nose into Kotetsu's neck and rotated his hips once again as much as he could. Kotetsu had tamed himself to controlled, slow but deep movements and would make sure Barnaby would reach a climax worth the delay.  
His partner moved his hips not only to get the other's cock deeper inside himself, but used the new position to grind his own dick against Kotetsu's belly in an effort to come. It just wasn't enough stimulation!

He whined into the older man's ear.  
"Kotetsu-san, it's not enough. Please... Please, I'm fine, let's-"  
"No."  
The answer was unyieldingly yet affectionately spoken and Barnaby earned himself a kiss to his temple.  
"We'll manage, I have an idea."

Kotetsu drew up his knees until his heels met with his own buttocks, effectively changing the angle of his cock inside of Barnaby and comparatively reaching nearly the same angle they had before their change of position. Not to mention the lucky old man managed to hit his lover's sweet spot in the process, too, being rewarded with a lustful moan right next to his ear.

Kotetsu thrust his hips upwards and held Barnaby's ass down firmly. Having taken most of the freedom of movement of his partner, he had to double his efforts in making both of them feel good. But the foreplay had been long enough to strain their every nerve already and both of them had been close to orgasm once before, so it didn't take long for them to reach a state not far to their peak again. Barnaby moaned into his ear and the hot breath against his skin turned on Kotetsu all the more. Not to mention the blonde had begun to nibble on his neck and collarbone, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine and inflaming him even more.  
Kotetsu thrust once, twice more into the hot tightness that clung to his cock and hit just the right spot to finally sent Barnaby over the edge. The blonde came with a loud howl and clamped down on his lover's cock even more, causing the other to release his load inside of him with a suffocated groan.

The tension released them from its fangs slowly and they melted together in a panting puddle of limbs, shivering and moaning and struggling for breath.  
Had that been sex or torture?  
They didn't know anymore and to be honest, they didn't care.  
Barnaby huffed and puffed audibly next to Kotetsu's ear and the older man found enough breath for a soft laugh and reached up to stroke the blonde's short curly hair.

Still basking in the afterglow, Barnaby didn't quite get what that annoying beeping sound was that reached his ears by now. Man, he didn't care, couldn't it just go away? He was just content in this moment.

"Barnaby, your call band is ringing."

"Mh?"

Barnaby looked up to Kotetsu like an idiot and then remembered that he had an arm, lifted the wrong one first, though, until he finally made eye contact with the shrilling and glowing red bracelet on his left wrist. Staring at the illuminated letters "call" he got back enough sense to hit the button that kept him on voice only as he finally answered the other person on the phone.

"Finally!" It was Lloyds voice. "What hour do you think it is? Really, and you usually are such a reliable person, Barnaby!"

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that! It's hours since your fan panel was held and I still have no input about whether the shooting will take place this afternoon or not!"

Barnaby looked at his partner in a 'Do I care?' kind of way and Kotetsu just shook his head while stiffling a laugh about a Bunny that would neglect an appointment. Barnaby sat up and answered while unconsciously straightening his lopsided glasses.

"Sorry, Mr. Lloyds, the fans didn't take our new looks well. In fact, they tried to lynch us when we were there. So I think a shooting wouldn't be a good idea."

He heard a displeased sigh about the news from their boss and was told they were dismissed for the day before the call ended.

"Well, it wasn't a complete lie, was it?" Barnaby was showered in kisses from Kotetsu whose corners of the mouth still perked upwards.

"No, they definitely tried to 'lynch' you, all right." Kotetsu embraced him.

"Besides", Barnaby looked to his shoulder and down his chest. "I have far too many kiss and bite marks for a shooting. After all who knows how much clothes they would allow me to wear."

"Wouldn't let you go anyway." Kotetsu was still busy kissing him all over.

Barnaby shoved him away playfully.

"Stupid old man." He snorted.


End file.
